digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garurumon
Garurumon Garurumon is a Beast Digimon, a large wolf-like beast with periwinkle fur (silver-colored fur on the under-parts) and dark blue stripes, pink claws and a very curly tail. His hair is said that the legendary rare metal "Mithril", which harden like a blade that extends a sharp hair on his shoulders, which cuts off on contact. With his aggression by hardened his muscle and intense cold in the land, he has a target to ensure the accuracy and agility kill like carnivores, afraid the other Digimon. However, he is very high intelligence, who admitted to faithfully obey his master and leader.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/garurumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Garurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Garurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon with a digi-egg to WereGarurumon in lines 9 and 15 and from Agumon without to WereGarurumon in line 24.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Garurumon card, titled "PF DP Plus IV", increases a Digimon's DP by 100.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Next A Garurumon who lost to Tsurugi Tatsuno's Greymon belongs to one of his fellow members in the soccer club. Another Garurumon was fighting an Ogremon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon or Penguinmon, and can digivolve further into MegaSeadramon, SkullGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. A recruitable Garurumon is seen lurking in Freezeland, near Frigimon's igloo. He asks for a fight, and once he is defeated he asks for another fight, with the exception that the player cannot help. This includes calling out commands, using items during battle, or using the finisher. Once Garurumon is defeated a second time, he joins the city and helps out at the restaurant. Digimon World 2 Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon and Tapirmon, and can digivolve further to WereGarurumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Garurumon is the last opponent in Igloo City's Battle Arena after you beat Stingmon. At first duel , he seems under Digimon Emperor's control. But if you defeated him once again in Battle Cafe, he will give you access to Junk City. The Garurumon Card is a Ice-attribute Card with 1100 HP, 350 Circle attack, 230 Triangle attack and Counter Circle. Special Effect: Opponent uses Circle. This support effect useful to support O counterattacks and O to 0-special attacks. Digital Monster D-Project Garurumon is the Champion of the Snowfield area, following Gabumon. He can digivolve into Lobomon with the Human Spirit of Light. In battle, he has the ability to digivolve into the Ultimates and Megas of the Snowfield: WereGarurumon, Cerberumon, MetalGarurumon, and SaberLeomon. Human Spirit of Light. Post-game, the Tsunomon in the Snowfield will have a Garurumon in its party when fought. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Garurumon is a digivolution of Gabumon. Digimon World DS Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above level 18 and Attack 120, and digivolves to WereGarurumon. He also gives you a request mission to send a mail at Old Canyon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Garurumon digivolves from Gabumon if above LV. 19 and Friendship 60%, and can digivolve further into WereGarurumon. They can be found at Access Glacier. Attacks *'Howling Blaster' (Fox Fire): Blasts out a high-temperature stream of blue flame from his mouth, that burns at enemies. * Slamming Attack (Body Blow): Forces opponent onto the ground and begins to rams him recklessly. * Subzero Ice Fang (Freeze Fang): A powerful bites performed bt his sharp cold icy-fangs, which freezes opponent for a moments. * Wolf Cry * Ice Wall * Garuru Thrust Variations / Subspecies * BlackGarurumon / Gururumon * Garurumon X Garurumon X Garurumon X is a Garurumon modified by the X-Antibody. Attacks * Fox Fire * Freeze Fang Variations / Subspecies * Garurumon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Digimon species